What Would Shana Do?
by Mazza88
Summary: Shana wants Paige, but at what lengths would she go? I'ts all smut.


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters. I am merely playing with them.**

**An idea I have had in my head for a wee while. Reviews, follows and favourites are all welcome! **

**Apologise for mistakes. It's hard to type with a guinea pig on your lap.**

Paige pulled her wet body out of the swimming pool, in her back garden. She had decided to go for a swim on a Saturday afternoon, since there was an important meet next week. Her parents had left her alone for the weekend, having gone to so her grandparents. Her fathers only request, was that she should swim all weekend, to improve her times. Paige didn't mind though, it was a chance for her and Emily to finally spend a little alone time. With everything happening at school, exams, swimming, and with A, they hadn't been with each other for too long. Paige pulled her hat and goggles off her head, looking to the side of the pool where she had left a towel. Realising the towel was no longer there, she had hoped to find Emily standing holding it. Having left work early, or maybe Paige had just swam for longer than was intended. This was unfortunately not the case. Shana just so happened to be sitting on one of the loungers next to pool, clutching the towel in her hands. Paige ran a hand through her wet hair wearily, she did not want to deal with this today. Neither girl said anything, Shana smirked when she noticed Paige wasn't going to entertain her unless she did something to entice her. She lifted herself off of the lounger, lifting the towel in front of her, an offering for Paige. Her smirk grew when Paige slowly began walking towards her. Snatching the towel out of her hands, when she was just in reach.

"What do you want Shana?" Paige asked with a weary sigh. Wrapping the towel over her wet bathing suit. She could feel Shana's gaze burning through her.

"I was admiring your form" Shana husked, her eyes raking over Paiges body "You're getting faster." raising an eyebrow as she continued. Seeing Paige blush ever so slightly at the obvious double meaning.

"That doesn't answer my question. I don't have time to play games!" Paige snapped back. Emily could be over at any moment, and she really didn't her to get the wrong idea seeing her with Shana.

"I want you Paige. That's why I'm here." Shana replied, whilst sauntering closer to the girl of her affection. Looking Paige straight in the eyes, willing her to just give in.

"Look, we've been here before Shana. I don't want you, I want Emily. I've always wanted Emily! I love Emily!" Paige let out another sigh, noticing Shana was still looking at her with so much want. Hoping that maybe for once she'd actually listen and back off. "We had our turn, it didn't work out. So that's it. Ok? Done."

"So I can't have you, without Emily? Is that what you're saying?" Shana asked, she knew perfectly fine Paige hadn't meant that at all, but she was enjoyed playing these silly games. She had always found Paige so hot when she was angry and flustered. Before anyone could reply, another voice suddenly joined the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Can't you take a hint?!" Emily shouted across the yard. After getting sent to Paiges voicemail, and no answer at the front door, she thought she would try the back yard. It looks like she was right, however she hadn't expected to see Shana standing so close to a wet half naked Paige. Storming over to the two girls, Emily had time to see a perplexed, shocked looking Paige. Whilst Shana was wearing a smirk, one which made Emily feel uneasy. Emily only stopped when she was face to face with Shana, growling at her.

"I was having a little chat with Paige here. Also hi, Emily." That polite answer only made Emily growl a little louder. Feeling even more pissed off, when this didn't seem to faze Shana at all.

"Why are you here talking to my girlfriend?! Paige?" Emily asked, looking over Shanas shoulder, towards a flustered Paige. She merely flapped her mouth a few times, looking like a fish out of water. It was Shana who answered again.

"I was in the middle of giving Paige a proposition. One in which I think could benefit us all." Shana paused for a moment, quickly glancing over her shoulder, making sure Paige was listening. "I want Paige, as you know. Yet Paige won't give me herself without you, sooo …" Shana decided on finishing her sentence with actions rather than words. Grabbing the back of Emilys neck, she forcefully planted her lips on the other girls. Emily tried to pull back, once the initial shock wore off, not succeeding as Shana only gripped her neck harder. Emily couldn't lie to herslef, there was a moment a few months ago when she had thought of Shana in this way. She loved Paige though, and had soon dismissed this thought. Realising that Shana had started to move her lips slowly against her own, she felt her own giving in, even though her mind was screaming for her to stop. After a few minutes Shana finally pulled back, smiling at a blushing Emily. Turning around slightly so she could see Paige, noticing a fire in the girls eyes. Although this wasn't the fire of anger, nor jealousy. To Shana it looked like an intense arousal.

"Did you enjoy that?" Shana asked bringing Paige out of her daydream. She shouldn't have enjoyed watching her girlfriend kiss her ex. She should have been furious, and jealous. Stormed over there and forced them to separate at once. Instead, she had stood there, unable to move. A heat spreading through her body, pooling in between her legs. Blushing under Shana and now Emilys watchful eyes. She didn't want to admit that this was a secret fantasy of hers. Shana smirked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Turning her attention back to Emily, Shana cupped her cheek, feeling the girl finch slightly under her touch.

"I think she enjoyed watching us. I know you enjoyed it." Leaning in slower this time, wanting to see if she could get Emily to play her little game, or if she would find feel her cheek burning after being slapped. Emily shifted backwards, just a little, gasping when she felt Shanas lips gently caress hers. She was surprised, she hadn't fought against this. She easily have stopped this kiss, but there was something in that look Paige gave her. Something that made her realise that maybe this wouldn't be all so bad. That intense look of passion and arousal, had inspired something inside of Emily. She let out a small sigh, when she felt Shana smoothly run the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Giving in and allowing her to intensify the kiss. Emily could feel Shana slip her tongue in her mouth seeking out her own. They caressed each others tongue, as though scared to move to harshly or quickly incase they scared one another. Paige stood behind watching the two girls mold into each other. The kiss had clearly began to slowly heat up, Emily now slipping one of her hands onto Shana's waist. She felt as though her body had taken up a mind of it's own. Paige began walking towards the kissing girls, finding herself standing behind Emily. One hand found a place on Emily's hip, the other slipping around her waist, landing on her stomach. She could hear Emily moan into Shana's mouth, unsure if she caused this, or if it was Shana. Paige brought her mouth down to Emily's neck, placing lots of little kisses, all over the skin she could reach. Biting down on her pulse point, sucking lightly. Emily groaned loudly this time, Shana was a good kisser, she tasted good, and knew what to do. Her arousal growing when Shana moved a hand to grab her bum. When she felt Paige flush against her back, her hands gripping at her body, her mouth kissing and biting her pulse point, she couldn't help but groan. Emily tangled her hand into Shanas hair, grabbing her waist to pull her closer. Beginning to run out of breath Shana pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"So what do you say? I get to have Paige, you get to keep her, and everyone has a little fun." Shana whispered loudly, ensuring that Paige could over hear every word. Emily's breath hitched, she could feel Paige's ragged breath behind her. Shana's hand slipping under the hem of her shirt, stopping just below her bra. She gulped, nodding her head silently, looking towards Shana who smirked. They both moved away from each other, Emily turning in Paiges arms, silently asking her for an answer. Paige gulped, her arousal ripping through her body. She was so wet, even though her suit was nearly dry now. With a small smile, Paige just grabbed Emily's hand and lead the way into her house. Shana following closely behind.

Once the trio reached Paiges bedroom, things got heated quickly. Clothes were being ripped off, thrown all around the room, until each were naked. Emily found herself being pushed onto the bed by Shana, Paige following her. Crawling onto the bed, gazing down at Emily and kissing her softly on the lips. Paige bit down on Emily's bottom lip, easing the bite with her tongue, the kiss only stopping when Emily could feel Shana sliding on top of her. Shanna grabbed Paige by the back of her head kissing her girl passionately. Feeling Emily caress her back, and lick her neck. Shana released Paige's lips, hovering over Emily's body, sliding down slightly to take one of her pert nipples into her mouth. Emily moaned, her eyes closing as Paige's tongue ran over her abandoned nipple. Emily tugged at Paige's hair, as Shana continued to tease her breast, feeling her hand run down down her toned stomach towards her centre. Shana could feel just how wet Emily was, sliding a finger teasingly over her folds. Emily pushed her hips against Shanas hand wanting more, needing more. She could feel Paige nibble on her nipple, before kissing her down her stomach, her muscles rippling under the touch. Emily moaning as Shana removed her teasing finger, lifting her face from her nipple and kissing her passionately. Her tongue quickly slipping into Emily's mouth, seeking out her own. Emily gasped into Shanna's mouth, Paige kissing her folds, seeking out her clit with her tongue. Licking circles around her clit, slipping her tongue down every so often to tease her opening.

"Oh god! Thats feel sooo good!" Emily grunted. Shana nibbled on her ear, licking at her jaw. Emily grabbed a handful of Paiges hair, thrusting into her mouth. Paige continued to attack Emily's clit with her tongue, thrusting a finger into her center, causing Emily's entire body to jolt upwards. Paige thrust another finger into Emily, beginning to thrust hard. Shana could feel Emily squirming under each stroke and caress, a hand grabbing at her, bringing her in for a kiss, clutching at any part of her body she could reach. It was clear Emily was very near climaxing. Suddenly her writhing stopped, her body becoming rigid, her mouth gaping against Shana's. Nails digging into Shana's shoulder, the other hand gripping tightly at Paiges hair. A scream suddenly escaping from her mouth, Paige's finger stopping their thrusts, as her walls clung on to them. Shana kissing Emilys stomach, nipping her here and there. Paige having slid up Emilys body, kissing her deeply. Shana suddenly knelt up on the bed, looking at the couple. Paige looking up to see Shana staring intently at her. A look of want shining in her eyes. Paige lent across Emily meeting Shana half way there, beginning a forceful and competitive kiss. Shana battled Paige's tongue, desperate for the win. She wanted to taste Paige properly. She never had the chance when they were dating. It was as though, she was waiting for Emily only. Hoping that Emily would want her at some point during her life. Shana could taste Emily upon Paiges tongue. She could feel Emilys hand, groping her breast, rubbing her hard nipple. Shana pushed Paige backwards, forcing her to lie down. At this Emily rolled over, lifting herself onto her knees. Watching her girlfriend as Shana, sucked on her neck, rubbing her breasts, with her hands. She looked so sexy, her eyes closed, a little blush on her cheeks, her mouth slightly open, a sheen of sweat over her milky white skin. She wanted to devour her girlfriend. Unable to help herself Emily slid her body next to Paiges, kissing her cheek, running her finger over her inner thighs, before running her hand over her folds. Her fingers thrusting straight into her center, without warning. Paige gasped, grasping at the sheets under her. Shana sensing a change, lifted her body to look down and see what was happening. Grabbing Emilys hand stopping her from thrusting into Paige one more time.

"She's mine this time!" Shana stated, sucking on Emily's fingers, tasting Paige for the first time. Emily knew that this would happen, this is why they're in this situation after all. Reluctantly giving in Emily settles with kissing Paige, feeling her grunt as Shana replaces her fingers. Shana continues kissing down Paiges body, her fingers thrusting into Paige fast and hard. Paige could feel her body trembling already, that feeling spreading through her, from her toes to her groin. Emily pushes her tongue into Paiges mouth, absorbing all moans. Shana had began sucking on Paiges clit, pushing her fingers deeper inside. Shana could feel herself dripping on the bed, her arousal burning her body, her clit aching for attention. Opening her eyes, and looking up she can see Emily watching her, a burning desire reflected on her face. Making eye contact briefly, Emily could sense Shanas need. Emily placed herself behind Shana, forcing her bum in the air, slipping her tongue into her center, feeling her juices coat her mouth. Running a hand over her cheeks, wrapping her fingers around her hips, keeping her in place. Shana moaned loudly, the vibrations running through Paiges clit, tossing her over the edge. Pulling the sheets from her bed, Paige arched her back, shaking into Shanas mouth. Her juices running down Shanas hand. Shana removed her fingers, leisurely lapping at her folds, licking her clean. Shivering slightly as Emily's tongue slipped out of her, sucking on her clit, flicking the tip of her tongue over the nub.

"Oh shit …. I'm ready … I'm going to …" Shana mumbled into Paiges folds, causing Paige's hips to jolt once again, her clit still hyper sensitive. Emily flicked her tongue one more time, feeling her chin being covered, as it pressed against her center. Emily pulled away, wiping her face, pecking Shana briefly on the lips lazily, before snuggling next Paige's side. Shana slide up the bed, snuggling into Paige's neglected side.

The trio had been dozing in the same position for nearly an hour. Paige only woke when she felt a movement on the bed. Looking over sleepily, Paige could see Shana gather her clothes, quickly putting them back on. Smirking Shana lent over placing a soft kiss against Paiges lips.

Whispering huskily into her ear "You have my number if you want to that again." Before sauntering to the door, only pausing to send a wink over her shoulder.


End file.
